neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Wizardkind
Wizardkind are humans that are born with the ability to perform magic. An individual male human with magical ability is known as a wizard (plural: wizards), and an individual female human with magical ability is known as a witch (plural: witches), though "wizard" is sometimes used as a gender-neutral singular noun like "man". History 'Charmed Series' When the world was dark, a spiritual energy ran through everything that existed, neither Good nor Evil. The Elders called it "The All". Thousands of years ago, a woman came across that Nexus. She alerted her mate of what she had found. At first they were afraid of it, but she pushed past that fear and tapped into this power. The woman was infused with more of the All than any human was supposed to possess. The woman shared that power with her mate and it changed them, making them immortal. It bonded them forever to one another and to The All. They ascended to a place of pure, utter bliss that they shared with the All, known as the Higher Realm. However, their presence there affected the earth as The All was contained to the Higher Realm. As a result, the world started to die. The only way to save the world was for the woman and her mate to separate their powers and allow the power of The All to flow freely again. The woman and man were forced to abandon the Higher Realm, never to return again. Once back on Earth, the woman gave birth to a pair of twins that were conceived while she was in the Higher Realm. The first child was a female and had powers like her mother, though not as strong, and it was from this child that almost all witches descend from. The second child was a male born with the same abilities, but he used the magic for dark purposes, and that gave rise to warlocks. Their other children possessed no magic of their own, but they and their descendants could tap into The All as practitioners. In very rare circumstances, these non-magical descendants could give birth to a full witch. This is very likely how Melinda Warren was born a witch. Every time a witch or warlock was born, he/she inherits a tiny piece of the All that allowed them to develop an active power. 'Charmed-Reboot Series' The exact origins of witchcraft are unknown. Throughout history, the Earth Witches became the target of persecution by townspeople in events known as Witch Hunts. These events might be the reason why modern Earth Witches have to practice their craft in secrecy and heavy efforts are taken to conceal the existence of magic and the supernatural from humans. The Ancient Times In the ancient times, a group of women witches called the Elders was formed, who took control over the world of magic and held power over other magical creatures. Three thousand years ago, an ancient Elder crafted a spell in a language taught only to Elders by their own, that could extract the power of the Source of All Evil. 'Sabrina, The Teenage Witch' The origin of witchcraft remains unknown; however, it is believed that witches have existed since the beginning of humanity, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches don't receive their magic from demons, nor do they worship the devil. Witches are very long-lived and seem to reside primarily in the supernatural realm. To keep their society secret, witches avoid reveling their powers to mortals. 'Chilling Adventures of Sabrina' The origin of witchcraft remains unknown, however, it is known that Lilith, under the service of Lucifer, was the first witch and subsequently, numerous witches have existed for many centuries passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Consistent with popular belief, witches do receive their powers from darker forces, and most do worship the Devil. 'Lupercalia' Lupercalia was started by Roman witches under the reign of Caligula. Lupercalia was named after the Lupercal, the cave where Lupa suckled Romulus and Remus, the twin founders of Rome. Lupercalia was instituted to purify the city and increase health and fertility. 'The Feast of Feasts' Centuries ago, the fourteen women belonging to the earliest incarnation of the Church of Night were chased out of the township of Greendale into the hills, the forest. To avoid starvation that winter, Freya, the youngest, strongest witch sacrificed herself and offered up her body as sustenance to her fellow witches. To commemorate this event, witches hold a yearly feast, similar to a mortal Thanksgiving. 'The Greendale Thirteen' After the Salem witch trials, the witches of Greendale were terrified by the ongoing witch hunt. Mortals were identifying and arresting witches, including the original Thirteen. To appease the mortal's bloodlust and quell the rising witch hysteria, the other witches willingly allowed these thirteen women to be sacrificed and chose not to rescue them. The Greendale Thirteen were held in the Witch's Cell with no sunlight, water, or food. The Greendale Thirteen walked a path to the noose after surviving torture and imprisonment. Mortals surrounded them on either side and if any witch lifted their eyes to meet a human's gaze, they were stoned to death on the spot. In 1692, these thirteen witches were hung in the forest. 'Harry Potter' The origins of wizardkind are unknown. Whether, in ancient times, some humans randomly discovered they had magic, or there was some sort of ritual or potion or pact, their origins remain a mystery. However, if it was the first, then some Muggle-borns may not be the descendants of Squibs (as is most often theorised) but entirely new wizards, like the very first members of wizardkind. Magical ability is an inherited trait usually passed from parent to child. Wizards and witches are classified by blood status. Pure-bloods are born of two wizarding parents and at the very least, four wizarding grandparents. However, many believe a pure-blood family tree should have no Muggle ancestors despite the fact that every family tree has at least one Muggle ancestor by the 1990s. Half-bloods are mainly born of one wizard and one Muggle or Muggle-born parent. Muggle-born wizards and witches are distantly descended from a Squib who had married into a Muggle family. The magical gene resurfaces many years later in a Muggle-born descendant when that branch of the wizarding family has usually lost all traces of its wizarding legacy. 'The Vampire Diaries' The origin of witchcraft remains unknown, however, it is known that witches have existed for many centuries passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the Devil. Instead, witches consider themselves "the Servants of Nature," as they make it their duty to maintain balance within the world. Sheila Bennett had once stated to Bonnie that "witchcraft was rooted in psychic energy". Performing Magic In childhood, wizards and witches may exhibit random bursts of magic, called accidental magic, which are honed and controlled as they progress to maturity. To perform controlled magic, almost all wizards/witches need to use a wand, although the skill of wandless magic may be mastered in later life. A few highly advanced wizards can do controlled magical acts without a wand, such as Albus Dumbledore, who demonstrated the ability at the close of Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Lord Voldemort, who once demonstrated this ability during the Battle of the Seven Potters in 1997. Heredity : pure-blood; Harry Potter: half-blood; Hermione Granger: Muggle-born]] Magical ability is an inherited trait usually passed from parent to child. Wizards and witches are classified by blood status. Pure-bloods are born of two wizarding parents and at the very least, four wizarding grandparents. However, many believe a pure-blood family tree should have no Muggle ancestors despite the fact that every family tree has at least one Muggle ancestor by the 1990s. Half-bloods are mainly born of one wizard and one Muggle or Muggle-born parent. Muggle-born wizards and witches are distantly descended from a Squib who had married into a Muggle family. The magical gene resurfaces many years later in a Muggle-born descendant when that branch of the wizarding family has usually lost all traces of its wizarding legacy. Physiology The physiology of wizards is subtly different from that of non-wizards. As such, wizards would react differently to the effects of contact with a magical creature, such as being attacked by a murtlap. Wizards also by nature could not be fooled by certain types of magic or magical barriers. It was, for example, possible to hide certain magic from Muggles via Muggle-Repelling Charms, which naturally would have no effect on wizards. Wizards have the power to cure 'mundane' illnesses and injuries, and contact with non-magical creatures that Muggles cannot. However, they can struggle to repair any damage caused by magical means such as the Memory Charm and Unforgivable Curses. Life span Wizard life expectancy in Britain reached an average 137¾ years in the mid-1990s, according to the Ministry of Divine Health, although the oldest wizard on record reached the age of 755 in late 1991; wizards have a much longer life expectancy than Muggles. Sub-types Some wizards exhibit special inborn (or acquired) attributes which mark them as unique amongst their kind. They are listed as follows: Inborn Attributes These often hereditary traits mark subdivisions within wizardkind. Seers is a Seer and Professor of Divination at Hogwarts]] Some wizards are born with abilities beyond those of the average wizard. Seers, for example, have the skill of insight into future events. They may garner this insight through visions and dreams or through scrying physical objects like tea dregs, tarot cards, and crystal balls. Some seers include Sybill Trelawney and her ancestor Cassandra. Metamorphmagi changing her appearance at will]] Other wizards may have the ability to change only their physical appearance rather than their bodily form. This type of wizard is termed a Metamorphmagus. Such a wizard can change the shape of their noses, hair colour, and other physical attributes. Nymphadora Tonks and Teddy Lupin were known Metamorphmagi. Parselmouths (and other animal communication) ]] Some wizards and witches have the ability to talk to animals. For instance, a Parselmouth can speak to snakes. This ability is extremely rare. Salazar Slytherin was an infamous Parselmouth, and his descendants, such as Lord Voldemort, inherited this trait. Harry Potter also acquired this ability when part of Voldemort's soul bonded with him the night he tried to kill Harry. Rubeus Hagrid has demonstrated an uncanny ability to communicate and bond with all kinds of animals, though this may not be a true magical trait but merely a gift, a mere knack at interpreting animal behaviour, that some Muggles show. Animagi have also demonstrated being able to subtly influence animals while assuming their animal forms. Maledictuses Some wizards and witches are the carriers of a blood curse, one that would eventually lead them turning into a beast permanently. The curse is carried from birth and is passed down from parents to children. The beast form of a Maledictus individuals depends on the individual curse cast. Half-Veela Veela have been known to marry wizards, and wizarding children of these unions are Half-Veela, and they will inherit magical ability from their wizarding parent, as well as the beauty, charm, and seductive dance from their Veela parent. Veela traits seem to persist for at least a few generations (examples being Apolline Delacour, and her daughters Fleur, and Gabrielle). It is unknown whether half-blooded Veela can throw fire or transform into harpy-like creatures as their full-blooded relatives can. Late-bloomers There exist some individuals that continue to exhibit a lack of magical power past age 11 and yet spontaneously — in desperate circumstances — manage to perform magic later on in life. However, this is rare, possibly more so than squibs. Classification Witches come in two types: Magical witches and Practitioners. This method of classification has been used several times in the show when practitioners have been an element of the storyline. Practitioners Mortals who practice witchcraft, but lack any true magical powers are known as "practitioners." The Earth practitioners featured on Charmed tend to treat witchcraft as a more religious, spiritual experience than the sisters do and usually follow the Neopagan religion of Wicca. These witches are not immune to the power of Molecular Immobilization. However, it was revealed that some practitioners do have the fundamental Wiccan abilities of casting effective spells, brewing potions, and scrying, but lack an active power. Magical Witches Magical witches are born with the ability to use magic. Their supernatural powers are passed on to them through blood from their ancestors, and are bound to their emotions, thoughts, and souls. A witch's magic is a genetic component that may skip a generation, making them mortals before their magic resurfaces. Every magical witch possesses the fundamental skills to practice magic by cast spells, brew potions, scry for lost objects or people, acquire information through divining, or many other ways. Besides this, their magic will manifest itself in the form of one or more individual powers commonly known as "active powers." These powers can be used at will and do not require incantations or potions. Magical witches are able to access their magic from an early age, but their powers can manifest from the womb and can be tapped into by their mother. Magical witches are also further classified as Upper-Level or Lower-Level. Upper-Level witches naturally possess more strength and skill than Lower-Level witches, which allow them to perform more spectacular feats of magic, such as casting spells of supreme power, brewing potent potions, and stronger powers to help achieve their goals. In a family of witches, the firstborn child is supposedly the strongest compared in its set of siblings. Some witches, regardless of being good or evil, may have familiars, when they are new to the Craft, to follow and guide neophyte witches. Good Witches Good witches are those who use their magic to protect innocent people and maintain the balanced order of nature. In "Charmed series", good witches are assigned Whitelighters by the Elders to guide and protect them. All good witches, regardless of their level of power, are immune to the effects of Molecular Immobilization. According to Gammill, good witches have the selfless instinct to help people in need. Evil Witches , a good witch turned evil]] Evil Witch are those who renounces the Wiccan Rede, and redirects to using his/her powers for Personal Gain and evil means. A good witch can also become an evil witch. "Charmed series" An evil witch, sometimes confused with a warlock, is a witch who renounces the Wiccan Rede, and redirects to using his/her powers for Personal Gain and evil means. They may also use his/her powers to punish the guilty. They typically do not kill witches for their powers, but if they desire so, they use other methods to obtain them. They also do not sell their soul to pure evil. When witches turn evil, they renounce their right to a Whitelighter. One memorable evil witch was P. Russell, who was a distant relative of the Charmed Ones as well as Phoebe Halliwell's past life, who turned evil when she fell in love with a warlock named Anton. Another was the Evil Enchantress of the Dark Ages, who was Paige Matthews's past life. Other examples include Tuatha, the Sea Hag, the Wicked Witch from the Magic Mirror, Stillman Sisters, The Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest and Vicus's Collective. Acquired Traits Animagi , a registered Animagus with the form of a cat]] While some wizards have the ability to turn into animals, it is not an inherent power, but rather a trained technique. This type of wizard is called an Animagus (plural Animagi). Babbitty Rabitty was said to be an Animagus with the ability to transform into a rabbit. Professor McGonagall is an Animagus who can turn into a cat. The first recorded Animagus was Falco Aesalon, who could turn into a falcon. The Animagi have to register themselves at the Ministry of Magic, because human Transfiguration can go horribly wrong. However, there are some unregistered Animagi. Examples are James Potter, who turned into a large red Stag; Sirius Black, who turned into a large black dog; Peter Pettigrew, who turned into a small grey Rat; and Rita Skeeter, who could turn into a beetle to gather information for her articles. In the case of the first three, they turned into Animagi to assist Remus Lupin to transform into a werewolf in a place where there are no humans. Peter also turned into a rat to convince people that Sirius killed him, while masquerading as "Scabbers", Percy Weasley's and Ronald Weasley's former pet. Werewolves Some wizards are permanently infected with lycanthropy (also known as werewolfry) when bitten by a werewolf, which forces the infected wizard to become a fearsome and deadly near-wolf upon the complete rising of the full moon. Werewolves appear in the form of a wolf but, there are distinctions between them and regular wolves. Legilimens Legilimens are wizards who can perform Legilimency. These wizards can tune into other people's minds, but have difficulty reading the minds of those people who can perform Occlumency. The act of Legilimens is referred to as "mind-reading" in the Muggle world. It is also possible to be born as a Legilimens, as Queenie Goldstein was noted to be a natural at the skill. Occlumens Some wizards have the ability to protect their minds from others who can perform Legilimency. This ability is called Occlumency. Severus Snape tried teaching Occlumency to Harry Potter during Harry's fifth year in Hogwarts. Obscurials An Obscurial is a witch or wizard who, due to being raised in an environment where their magic is viewed negatively, develops an Obscurus; a dark parasitic force resulting from their own magic being suppressed and tainted by negative emotion. Obscurials hardly ever live beyond the age of ten, the only verified case being that of Credence Barebone. Due to the extensive time spent suppressed, their magic, when unleashed as an Obscurus, can perform feats far more powerful than that of the average witch or wizard (indeed, the power of Credence's Obscurus impressed even Gellert Grindelwald), though usually only for short spans of time, as the user's death often follows soon after. At this point, the magic is in the control of the Obscurus itself, and cannot be directed by the Obscurial's will. Society As decreed by the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, wizards maintain a society entirely separate from Muggle society, with their own culture and traditions. Wizards populate areas all over the globe. At the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, over 100,000 wizards were in attendance. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there are several hundred students in residence at any given time. About 30 million wizards attended Barry Winkle's 755th birthday party in 1991. It is not clear how many witches and wizards are in the entire world, but some hints are given. It is stated that there are ten times more Muggles than wizards in the world. If the global Muggle population was about 5 billion in the 1990s, it would mean that the wizard population was 500 million. However, it is also said that the British wizard population is about 3,000, one third being Hogwarts students. This would indicate a very low birth rate (although wizarding families are big, they live more than their Muggle counterparts) and mean that other countries are much more populous than Britain or that there is somewhere in the world where a very large concentration of wizards occur (one much larger than Britain's). In all likelihood, however, the former is a dramatic overestimate, the latter something of an underestimate. Wizards may live together in communities such as Godric's Hollow or Hogsmeade. Other wizards live in solitary locations such as Spinner's End or 12 Grimmauld Place. The first wizarding communities are said to have come up in India and the Middle East. More sophisticated communities would come up in Western Europe during the Middle Ages. Most wizards maintain little if no contact with Muggle society and find Muggles strange and unpleasant. They are somewhat ignorant to the Muggle world but in a different manner than Muggles as of the Wizarding World. While Muggles are completely unaware of wizards, wizards appear to be ignorant of certain aspects of the Muggle world, such as electricity and other modern technologies that become redundant and, at times, non-sensical when one is able to use magic. While certain aspects of Muggle society are evident in the wizarding one, wizards seem to be a number of decades if not centuries behind Muggles in other areas. In addition, wizards are sometimes just as progressive, if not more, on certain issues than their Muggle counterparts, such as women's rights. Some wizards do not like to talk about their Muggle relatives, or even deny their existence altogether. Other wizards, such as Lord Voldemort, have even killed some of their Muggle relatives altogether. Other wizards, like Arthur Weasley find Muggles to be highly intriguing and ingenious. Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born witch, took up Muggle Studies at Hogwarts because she felt it would be fascinating to think about Muggles from a wizarding perspective. Powers and Abilities Witches are able to manipulate and change the world they live in by witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including spell casting, potion brews, astrology, divination, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings dating back to ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Wicca, Shamanism, Voodoo, Santería or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Summoning:' The power to summon another witch, a familiar or being from one location to another. **'Cursing:' The power to put a curse on someone or something, causing them to phase incredible bad and harmful events to even death caused by magical means. ***'Hexing:' A mild form of cursing causing misfortune. **'Warding:' The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm or danger. **'Binding:' The power to bind or trap an individual to a given area. It can also be used to limit their movements by restraining them completely. **'Memory Manipulation:' The power to scan and take away memories from people, and/or add false ones. **'Chlorokinesis:' The power to control and manipulate plants. **'Poppet Puppetry:' The power to control non-sentient beings and physical events through the use of poppets. **'Astral Projection:' The power to project their astral form to another location, essentially becoming ghosts. **'Scrying:' The power to spy on another person using a reflective surface. **'Conjuration:' The power to conjure demons and other beings. **'Necromancy:' The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. **'Illusion Manipulation:' The power to project highly realistic illusions into the physical world. ***'Glamour:' The power to disguise a physical appearance. **'Demon Trapping:' The power to trap a demon. **'Demon Banishing:' The power to banish a demon and other beings from a given area. **'Containment:' The power to contain a being in a specific area. **'Demonic Exorcism:' Although forbidden by Witch Laws, particularly skilled witches and warlocks can expel demons from their human hosts. **'Cloaking:' The power to render a being, location, or object physically undetectable to the senses. **'Enchantment:' The power to imbue a person or object with a magical capability. **'Portal Opening:' The power to open a portal to another dimension. **'Atmokinesis:' The power to control and manipulate the weather. **'Hellfire Summoning:' The power to summon fire from the pit of Hell. In the history of witches, only four of the most powerful witches have accomplished this. *'Potion Making': The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. *'Divination:' The ability to gain insight and to communicate with spirits through the use of arcane tools. Other Powers *'Individual Powers': Most witches possess individual supernatural abilities that are varied depending on their own skill, lineage or level. Every witch has an individual source of power, which differs their functions from one another, such as emotions, strength of mind or instinct. *'Immunity:' In "Charmed-Reboot", all witches without exception are immune to Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust. *'Longevity:' Witches are extremely long-lived, aging at an especially slow rate; while Zelda, Hilda Spellman, and Gryla appear to be middle-aged women, it has been confirmed they're actually much older. According to Ambrose, once a half-witch undergoes their Dark Baptism and is fully a witch, they stay younger longer. The oldest witch is Lilith, as she is the first witch and first existing women. Weaknesses *'Mortality': Despite their mystical attributes, witches are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). However, witches can get around this weakness through the use of magic. *'Disbelief': The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their magical power. *'Distraction': Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. Since most spells are spoken verbally and take time to take effect, witches are vulnerable to attack before their completion. Additionally, certain spells require items, tools, and/or special events during casting, therefore they can't be invoked on mere whim. *'Emotions': A witch's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Sheila Bennett, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. *'Overexertion': The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. *'Magic': Witches are still susceptible to the very magic they harness. **'Power Binding': A witch's powers can be neutralized by binding spells, however, this can be reversed. **'Power Stripping': Witches can be stripped of their powers, effectively becoming mortals. Usually, it cannot be reversed. **'Magical Renouncing': A witch can willfully renounce their powers and become human. However, they can only do so during the first 48 hours after they discovered the magical world and doing so will reverse all acts involving magical intervention. ** Aura Stripping: A witch can be stripped of their aura, preventing them from being magically detected while also rendering of their active witchly powers dormant; they can still access the basic powers of a witch (i.e., spell casting) and Macy, a witch with demon-blood, retained her demon capabilities. Aura stripping presumably only renders a witch's current powers dormant, as Maggie was able to receive a new power after having her aura stripped. Window of Opportunity (in Charmed and in Original Charmed) A witch can decide to accept their fate as witches within forty-eight hours after her powers awakened. If the witch refuses to accept her fate, she will revert to human and lose all magical powers and memories related to magic. Tools *'Book of the Beast:' The most ancient tome in existence and unholy grimoire that is a property of the Dark Lord. This tome is notably used in a witch's Dark Baptism. *'Demonomicon:' An ancient grimoire filled with spells, such as to summon a familiar. *'Book of the Dead:' A grimoire filled with necromantic spells and rites. *'Candles:' Candles are used in certain spells and rituals. *'Cauldrons:' Cauldrons are used to brew potions. *'Poppet:' A poppet is a human figurine used by witches to represent their victims and establish a magical connection with them. Types of Magics *'Conjuration:' A form of magic that associates with summoning demons and other beings. *'Necromancy:' A form of magic that associates with controlling, manipulating, and resurrecting the dead. *'Herbalism:' A form of magic that associates with the study of botany and use of plants intended for medicinal purposes. Hierarchy Anti-Pope The Anti-Pope presides over the Witches' Council, deciding witch laws and witches' policy. Witches' Council The Witches' Council is the governing body of witches and warlocks. The Witches' Council is comprised of extremely powerful, albeit old warlocks. Trivium The Trivium, also known as the Infernal Three acts as judges for the witch community. High Priest The High Priest is the leader of a coven and makes all important decisions regarding the safety and protection of their coven. Witch Laws Witches are obliged to follow a set of laws and rules imposed by the Witches' Council and reinforced by the High Priest of their coven. Sometimes, High Priests can expand on the Witch Laws with additional rules. *No witch shall marry a mortal. *Novitiates must be virginal for their Dark Baptism. *The Path of Night or the Path of Light must be chosen. *The Dark Lord gets to decide what a witch does with her body. *Guilty until proven innocent. *Blood demands blood. *On the day of his wedding, a warlock groom can kiss as many women as he pleases. *The murderer of another witch or warlock shall be executed. Education Many young witches and warlocks attend the Academy of Unseen Arts where they are educated in magic and presumably learn to control their powers. There are many other wizarding schools all around the world. Celebrations Dark Baptism When a witch or warlock turns sixteen, they undergo their Dark Baptism and sign their names in the Book of the Beast. They must choose the Path of Night or the Path of Light. Feast of Feasts The Feast of Feasts is an annual holiday hosted by the High Priest of the Church of Night. A witch is chosen to sacrifice her life to be feasted upon by their fellow witches. One witch is selected from fourteen families. Winter Solstice Witches light a Yule Log to keep the bad things out. The Winter Solstice is when the veil between the living and the dead is at its thinnest form. Like mortal Christmas, the Winter Solstice is about families coming together. Lupercalia Lupercalia is an annual holiday that coincides with mortal Valentine's Day. The festival is comprised of three events that climaxes in a frenzy of orgiastic carnality in the woods. Black Weddings When a witch and warlock get married, they undergo a Black Wedding. The Black Wedding is conducted by a High-level warlock such as the High Priest or the Anti-Pope. Demons who rule marriage and lust are invoked during the wedding such as Astaroth, Furfur, Hathor, Ishtar, Saleous, Uvall, and Vassage. See also *Wizarding world *Blood purity *Half-breed *Dark Wizard *Muggle *Squib *Chocolate Frog Cards *List of Witches *Whitelighter-Witches *Psychics *Warlock (Charmed)s (Only Charmed series) *Siphoners Behind the scenes *The origins of wizardkind are unknown. Whether, in ancient times, some humans randomly discovered they had magic, or there was some sort of ritual or potion or pact, their origins remain a mystery. However, if it was the first, then some Muggle-borns may not be the descendants of Squibs (as is most often theorised) but entirely new wizards, like the very first members of wizardkind. *Despite their science and living conditions being almost Medieval, wizards are, ironically, probably healthier than Muggles, presumably due to their inherent magic protecting them from most mundane illnesses. *Muggles who perform illusions or tricks to make it look as real magic is known as a magician. A true wizard being called magician is a grave insult to them, as Vernon Dursley did to James Potter I. *Some wizards bear unusual physical characteristics. Rolanda Hooch, for instance, was mentioned to have yellow eyes. This is consistent with some magic being shown to affect bodily appearance, especially the eyes (as, for instance, Tom Riddle's eyes turned bright red after his constant use of Dark Magic). *It is said that most of the greatest wizards do not have an ounce of logic, suggesting their complete reliance of powerful magic led them to neglect other aspects of their mind. *Wizards are mentioned to be male members of wizardkind, while witches are mentioned to be female members. This is technically incorrect, as the male version of a witch is called a warlock. *In the original Charmed series, witches were both female and male. It's currently unknown if there are male witches in rebooted version of Charmed. *Witches can be either good or evil. It is possible they also can be morally neutral (neither good nor evil). **In rebooted version of Charmed, as of now, Fiona Callahan was the only evil witch to be shown. *Witchcraft in real life is mostly considered to be related to Wicca, a religion originating in England in the 1940’s by Gerald Gardner, though many practitioners often differentiate between the two. Wicca is often characterized as a Neo-Pagan faith, emphasizing honor to both a Goddess and a God, as well as taking personal responsibility for one’s own actions, and many Traditions will draw from different cultures for their own unique brands of honor and worship. Witchcraft is, as Harry has said, a Craft that needs to be learned and not necessarily be based on faith. **The original Charmed series often made references to Wicca, such as in titles, the Wiccan Rede, and the writings by Doreen Valiente. Many aspects of Wicca have also been embellished throughout both series, mostly for the sake of plot. Notes and references de:Zaubererschaft es:Magos y brujas fr:Sorcier pl:Rodzaj czarodziejski ru:Маг Category:Wizards Category:HP wizards Category:Winx witches Category:Winx wizards Category:Winx Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Magical creatures Category:Winx Villains Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Comics Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Magix Category:Magic Dimension Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Winx Games Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Allies Category:Winx Recurring Characters Category:Winx Minor Characters Category:Magical Groups